E T H E R E A L F A L L A C Y
by Zom-Bots-Ate-My-Grandmother
Summary: This is a story about penguins, ramen, deceit, Knights, faeries, vampyres, werewolves, demons, corruption, cross dressers, and of course the main pairing is BOY LOVE! I don't own any lyrics/quotes unless I say so! RATED M FOR LANG.& other things...
1. Preface

**Preface**

It is said that there was once two seemingly unremarkable twins, who lived in an unremarkable place filled with unremarkable, and cruel people.

But these twins were not as normal as everyone thought.

It is said that these siblings stumbled unto the Mirror of Worlds, and disappeared into the Makai-or demon world-...300 years into the past.

These things were said long before the events ever took place.

The Prophecy states that the Egyptian goddesses Ma'at-Goddess of Truth and justice, and Sekhmet-Goddess of War, would rise up from the dead-reincarnated into that of human twins.

That these twins shall find the gateway into the Makai, and stop the unknown corruption, that is taking place within the two ruling kingdoms.

They, along with a few select others, are the only ones that can stop the Great Youkai War, and bring peace to all 3 worlds.

The siblings may be a Deities reincarnated but...

_they shall dance among demons_.


	2. Capitulo Uno: A D O R E

_**A D O R E**_

If love is the answer, could you please rephrase the question?- _Lily Tomlin_

_Ah. This dream again. I never quite understood the significance of it. The same woman dressed in robes of gold and red, with moon light silver hair cascading down her shoulders, with a golden headband with a feather attached to it. Much like Native American head dress.  
Her golden eyes were outlined in black Kohl, and a deep red painted her lips. She was tanned to the point where she could be my twin!_

Which would be really weird considering I already have a twin. But this woman looked nothing like Truth. She looked like...me. Only in girl form. She spoke (as she always does) but it comes out mute. I can't hear anything. Then a bright light flashes, and I'm falling. Falling down, down, into an abyss of nothingness, the silence all too loud-

I bolted awake. It was just a dream. "Just a dream..." I mumble to myslef like it was a mantra. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes before pushing back the covers, and walking to my bathroom. I flipped on the light and looked at my reflection. It was the woman from my dreams! I blinked rapidly, and rubbed my eyes once more to make sure I wasn't hallucinating or something like that.  
She was gone, and it was just little ol' Alphonse staring back at me.  
Well shit. That was weird. No more marshmallow and Spinach pizza before bed.  
I pushed back the shower curtain, and started the shower.

**If I let you love me.**  
**Be the one adored.**  
**Would you go all the way?**  
**And be the one I'm looking for.**  
**If I let you love me.**

-_P A R A M O R E_, **Adore**


	3. Capitulo Dos: W H O A

_**W H O A**_

"Open yourself to eternity; to our mysterious play."- _Akemi Sato_, **For My Loved One**

There was a banging on my door. But before I was able to answer it, e someone kicked it in.  
"GOOD MORNING, ALPHONSE!!" my older (only by 7 minutes) twin sister, Truth, sang. Quickly I covered my naked chest. Hasn't anyone ever heard of knocking? ...oh wait. She DID knock...but still! "Oh calm down, it's not as if you have boobs anyway." She had a point. But instead of telling her that, I addressed the issue of the door.  
"Truth, was it really necessary to kick open my door?"  
Her face became serious. "Yes."  
I sighed and started looking around for a good shirt.

"Hey," Truth knelt and picked up my favorite, black (and kinda colorful) Invader Zim t-shirt, with a picture of Gir in his dog costume, with the words 'Alien Accomplice' written above him. I don't care what anyone says- Invader Zim is one of the most kick ass shows that are actually worth airtime, and then they go and cancel it.  
At least 4Kids didn't get a hold of that show. Wow. I am so off track with this story. My bad.  
She threw it to me. I caught it and pulled it over my head.  
"I actually came in here to tell you that the old hag wants us to clean the attic before school starts."  
By the old hag, she means our grandmother. I know that seems mean, but this woman is a bitch. If it isn't perfect (and we're talking about her definition of perfect which is IMPOSSIBLE to achieve) then she will make you do it over and over until it's how she wants it. Ugh. You try it sometime.  
"Whatever." I replied, sitting on my unmade bed, and put on my very colorful DC's that went pretty well with my entire outfit. ...crap. I think I've been spending a little TOO much time with my sister at the mall.  
Truth walked out my room and downstairs into the kitchen- I followed. Grandmother Vivian was already there, sitting at the kitchen island, drinking tea and reading the news paper. Yeah, she's classic British, you know the old, royal kind who drink tea, and eat crumpets all the time? That's out grandmother.  
"It is about time you woke up, boy." she spoke in her clipped, English accent. Well, good morning to you too, old hag. I was about to say something really smart ass, but Truth shot me a look from her spot at the counter.  
Vivian folded up the paper and stood. "I trust," she began grabbing her purse and addressing me, "Your sister told you what I want completed before school?" I nodded once, reaching for a banana.  
"Good. I shall inspect it when I get back."  
Then Vivian was disappeared out the back door. It was quiet for a moment. "School doesn't start for like another thirty minutes, Al. Let's just get this over with." Truth said, walking back up stairs. I threw away the peel, and followed her, but not before catching my reflection. It was the woman again. The hell is going on lately?!  
She stared back at me, and put a tan, yet still pale finger to her lips. Shh.  
"Alphonse? You coming?" Truth called from inside the attic. "Uh...yeah. Leave the latter down." When I turned back to face the mirror, she was gone. Whoever this lady is, she needs to really stop doing that. I climbed into the attic and immediately I sneezed, like five times in a row.  
"God bless you." Truth said from next to me. She was rifling through a box, when she stopped to blow her pink streaked bangs out of her face.  
"Haha, that's funny, Truth. Since when does God bless us?" I snapped. Her familiar, black outlined, amber eyes became sad. "You know, you're not the only one who was hurt by them leaving us." she whispered.  
I should have just kept my mouth shut. Our mother disappeared one day two years ago, and we never saw or heard from her again.  
Pretty soon, our father became sick- from missing her and worrying we figured out- and he ended up dying three months after she left. That's when Vivian came to take care of us. She is our father's mother (really hard to believe) and she never really did like our mother.  
Even to this day, we still don't know what happened. But what Truth and I DO know, is that we will never be the same as we were before she disappeared. Ever.  
I looked around. The suns rays was the only light that filtered into the attic. It was bright enough for me. "What would you like me to do?" I asked Truth who was unwrapping and studying the old porcelain dolls that was in the box next to her.  
The sunlight played on the black and pink streaks in her razor cut hair, making them even more prominent than in regular light. "Uh...you could sweep I guess." I nodded, and grabbed the old broom that was leaning against the wall nearest to me.

* * *

About ten minutes later, Truth called me over. She was standing by the dusty window, holding a tattered sheet in her hands. In front of her was a slightly tarnished silver mirror, with carvings engraved in the frame that looked like...fairies. And angels and demons...  
Well that's not weird. "How old do you think it is?" she asked looking at me. I shrugged, leaning forward pressing my fingertips to the glass gently. The weirdest thing happened, though.  
The silver frame seemed to move-the carvings dancing and moving as if they were...alive. I wanted so badly to pull my hand away, but I couldn't move. "Alphonse, get your hand away!" Truth squeaked in surprise, and she began to pull on my arm. I couldn't even speak. It was as if someone else had control of my body. The glass itself began to glow slightly. Colorful ripples-like that on the surface of water when it's flow is interrupted- began to pulse along it's surface. Slowly, my hand began to sink into the mirror. Then my arm. And then I was falling into the black, just like in my dream. The last thing I heard was Truth yelling my name, and then there was nothing but cold silence.

**And I'll confess**  
**That I can be a little selfish**  
**And I'll admit**  
**I don't want you to help me through this**  
**I don't want to start over again...**

- P A R A M O R E, **Whoa**


End file.
